


Holding On To You

by Heckyheck_Icravedeath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But like what are ya gunna do?, I'm done with tags lmao, I'm not really proud of this one, I'm tired and sad, Irondad, Nothing lmao, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is adorable and i love him, This is like fluffy with like a hint of angst, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, You gotta squint to see it lmao, it's kind of shitty, like a tiny tiny bit, mkay, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckyheck_Icravedeath/pseuds/Heckyheck_Icravedeath
Summary: The atmosphere seemed to get brighter, happier. Everyone noticed it, but no one commented on it. They were all too anxious to say anything.Tony Stark was the most anxious. He was practically bouncing on his toes and his heart was racing. Thisneededto work. If it didn’t, he had no idea what he was going to do.Natasha noticed his unease. “Tony, it’ll work. Trust me.”





	Holding On To You

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks and I'm sorry for that. It's okay though cause it's still the Irondad reunion that we totally deserve in Endgame. Ughgfdsjk have fun reading this loves!

The atmosphere seemed to get brighter, happier. Everyone noticed it, but no one commented on it. They were all too anxious to say anything. 

Tony Stark was the most anxious. He was practically bouncing on his toes and his heart was racing. This _needed_ to work. If it didn’t, he had no idea what he was going to do. 

Natasha noticed his unease. “Tony, it’ll work. Trust me.” 

“But it’s taking forever.” 

“It’s not going to work right away.” 

“Okay, maybe that’s true, but I’m still going to worry.” He huffed a sigh and started to play with the dirt on the ground with his foot. She shook her head at him. 

“You never take a moment to breathe do you?” 

“Nope.” He gave her a little smile, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had come. Nat gave him a sympathetic look. She looked as though she was going to say something else, but she was interrupted by Shuri’s voice. 

“Look!” She pointed to the woods. Tony’s eyes followed to where she pointed and there, stumbling out of the woods, was Bucky, T’Challa, Sam, Wanda, and Vision. Relief flooded into his body at the sight of them. _It worked_. 

T’Challa pulled his sister into a hug and they both started to cry. Steve and Bucky did the same. Rhodey patted Sam on the back and Nat went up to Wanda to give her a hug. 

Everyone was reuniting with their loved ones and it made Tony smile a genuine smile. He made his way over to his team, well sort of his team. He didn’t quite know if this meant they would get together again. Most of him hoped it did, but that was probably a far fetched dream. 

Instead of dwelling on that thought, he gave everyone he cared about hugs. It took a lot of him not to cry, but he managed somehow. 

During all the hugs, Tony spotted a flicker of orange off to the side of where he was standing. He raised an eyebrow in confusion until the orange flicker spiraled into a opening. A portal, more specifically, Doctor Strange’s portal. 

The first to walk out was the Doctor himself. He looked tired and annoyed, which was understandable considering how long they have been stuck in the Soul World. 

Next to walk out was Drax and Mantis. They were side by side and their shoulders were brushing. They both looked pretty happy. That was a good sign. 

Finally, there was Quill and next to him was Peter. They were talking to one another and laughing. Tony only paid attention to that for one second though. Joy was flooding into his chest because _his kid was alive_. 

He took off running towards the boy and once he reached him, he pulled him into a tight, tight hug. “You are never allowed to leave me _ever_ again. Got that, Underoos?” 

Peter let out a laugh. “It wasn’t really my choice, Mr. Stark. Oh and also, I thought we weren’t at hugs yet.” 

Tony smiled. “Yeah, well, we are now.” He buried his face in Peter’s brown curls to try and hide the fact that he was on the verge of tears. Peter knew it though. _Damn those Spider Senses_. 

“Are you...crying?” 

“What? No. Of course I'm _not_ crying.” Tony denied while refusing to show his face. 

“Mr. Stark. I have to say. I've never seen you cry before.” 

“Kid, shut up.” Tony hated that his voice sounded watery.

“Aw, you _do_ have a heart.” Peter attempted to make light of the situation. It worked...kind of. Tony did laugh. The sound, however, stuck in his throat and it came out as more of a strangled sob. Peter felt bad after that. “I'm sorry for teasing. I didn't mean-” 

“I know. I'm just...I thought I would never see you again.” Tony took in a breath. “You’re like my kid, Peter and knowing that you were gone and we might not get you back. That was probably the worst feeling I've ever felt.” 

“Mr. Stark, I'm sorry-” 

“No, don't apologize. It wasn't your fault.” He pulled away from the hug, but kept one arm around Peter’s shoulders. He didn’t want to let his kid out of his reach ever again. He knew now that he would never not be worried about Peter. Even if he knew where the boy was. There would _always_ be a part of him that worried. 

“So, maybe it wasn’t my fault, but I’m still sorry you had to go through that.” 

“Peter, stop apologizing. It’s alright. You’re here now. That’s all that really matters.” Tony gave a smile. A warm smile. “I’m about to become that overprotective dad.” He joked. Peter laughed and shook his head. 

“Oh yay.” He said sarcastically, but fondness was in his tone. 

“You love me and you can’t deny it.” 

“True true, but that doesn’t mean I’m all for the overprotective dad thing. I’m 18 now. I’m technically an adult. Not a baby.” Peter faked a pout. 

“You can be an adult all you want, I’m still going to be here fretting over you.” Tony ruffled the boy’s hair. “And that starts now. I want the doctors inside to check you out.” 

“Why? It’s not like I got shot.” Peter protested.

“I don’t care, kid. I still want you to get checked.” Tony started to pull him to the palace. 

“Mr. Starkkkkk.” The teen whined. The billionaire rolled his eyes, but was smiling.

“Oh be quite. The more you complain, the more I’ll be annoying.” Peter huffed a sigh and gave Tony a half hearted glare. He didn’t protest much after that. Instead he walked with Tony towards the palace, a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

Tony’s smile was more easily seen on his face. He couldn’t help it. This kid was his life and he was beyond glad they met. If they hadn’t, Tony didn’t know where he would be right now. Most likely wallowing in self-pity and self-hate and drinking a ton of alcohol. He did that a lot before. It was unhealthy, but that was all behind him and it was because of this one kid. 

He wanted to be everything his father wasn’t. Peter deserved a dad that was the best, unlike Howard. Tony was determined to give him that, no matter what.

He looked over at Peter as they walked and that's when he knew it would all turn out okay. Peter would be okay and he would be alive, and Tony would be okay and he would be the best father he could be. 

_It was all going to work out_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...it was bad. I know lmao. I accept it at this point. I'm too lazy and tired to make it better and whatnot. I'll have a less disappointing one sometime within the next couple of weeks I promise. It's like angst happy. If that makes sense lmao. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Ugh okay well I'ma sleep. I love you all! Thanks for reading! Leave a like or comment!


End file.
